Not so monstrous
by zeva100
Summary: Kate witness a side of a certain wolf she never would have guessed existed  and after words decides to have some fun
1. Chapter 1

Not so monstrous

summary: Kate witness a side of a certain wolf she never would have guessed existed

and after words decides to have some fun

Kate cursed herself as she ,with surprising grace shoved herself into the nearest dusty closet of the Hale manner she could find . She come to instigate at first, but finding Derek out had decided to look apone the ruins of what was once a tall standing and moderately well kept building

why Derek still lived in the burnt to a crisp dump was beyond her.. shed left the door open just a crack not enough to give away her position but enough to give her a visual of the room outside of it. Soft foot falls echoed through the house as Derek hale trudged his way up the stairs to the small piano room

Kate let a smirk grace her lips and quietly pulled out her gun, the element of surprise all hers as Derek came into her line of vision but as she was about to throw herself from the closet and fire with the aim of a pro, something gave her pause this wasn't the Derek shed seen only days before instead of cool and carefree way he seemed to always have about him, he almost dragged himself in the room he looked tired and depressed with a mixed expressionism of pain and sorrow that she was sure few people had been graced with seeing. He sighed heavily and let his coat slid from his shoulders to semi coil around his feet leaving him in a tight fitting t shirt

she unconsciously blushed, shed meant what shed said the day shed seen him shirtless, and she found herself suppressing the urge to lunge forth and rip it from him tease the skin beneath it with her teeth and ravage his arms and sides with her nails and- she shock her head no no no mustn't think that

in her daydream shed hardly noticed Derek move to the shelf take something down and then move to sit at the dusty piano. His back was partly to her but she could see what he was doing in his hand he held a book witch he opened to revel meany photographs almost all of Laura, Derek gave a small smile and sighed again placing the book on the piano he muttered softly "hey Laura I heard a song the other day ..it reminded me of.. us so I thought id play it just for you" . Kate gauged WHAT! Derek hale was sexy _and _ could play the piano God must hate her. She scutted forward alittle to hear better , how Derek hadn't discovered her presence yet was beyond her thou in his currant mood understandable .

Derek moved his hands with unrestrained grace as a slow sorrowful melody that Kate recognized filled the room .

_I'm so tired of being here  
>Suppressed by all my childish fears<br>And if you have to leave  
>I wish that you would just leave<br>'Cause your presence still lingers here  
>And it won't leave me alone<em>

Kate frowned shed never heard a male try to pull off an Evanescence song most wouldn't even try to many high notes, yet dereks voice carried through the room like smooth honey, god...must reeealy hate her.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase_

her frown deepened shed never considered that someone like Derek hale might feel pain and even lose

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me  
><em>  
><em>You used to captivate me<br>By your resonating light  
>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind<br>Your face it haunts  
>My once pleasant dreams<br>Your voice it chased away  
>All the sanity in me<br>These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase  
><em>  
>Kate was dumfounded there was so much feeling as he sung like a bird and it only seemed to grow more passion filled as the song was sung on...<p>

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me<br>I've been alone all along  
><em>  
>...finally to crescendo as the lines that seemed to mirror his own feelings so truly spilled from his lips before a soft piano solo<p>

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me_

and then it was over but Kate stood there in that closet a million thoughts rushing beneath her skull, she had never heard anything sung so passionately in her life the original hardly compared yet to have come from the lips of Derek hale of all people... .theses thoughts consumed her for over an hour, Derek had long seance goon out. she finally gathered her self and took her chance to flee the house she walked slowly through the woods only to pause midway from her brothers home.

a smile graced her lips and she let a cruel chuckle fill the air, her confliction was gone chased away by a growing and new fascination . she was a sadist at heart not the sick kind no never, but a streak was there she wouldn't dare deny that, and tonight she let it fill her for the first time in a long while. her goal had changed, before it had been just to kill him but after tonight, to see him brought to such a human level, so done and vulnerable, it had been adorable, fascinating , and she wanted to see it ten fold she wanted to screw with that lovely mind until the boy was sure hed lost it. ahh yes yes she couldn't wait.

just couldn't wait to play with Derek hale.

well what do u think should i go on. review and i may


	2. the chase

Derek squinted as the morning sun hit him square in the face with vengeance, he didn't want to get up yet but he knew now hed never get back to sleep so growling he rose from the dusty green couch stretched and threw on his leather jacket, deciding that a morning walk might do him some good little did he know the 'morning walk' he didn't even finish would be his last for a while.

Kate smirked to herself full of pride , undoing the safety on the dart gun that was not only cleverly disguised but held enough tranquilizer to subdue an elephant. Shed worked everything out the night before, how shed get him,were shed take him and what there first game would be. shed gone out early before anyone woke to stalk near his house, to wait for the perfect moment to strike

, imagine her delight when her so desired target left the safety of his home sooner then expected ,sluggish from not quite being awake , in kates eyes simply perfect, gun at the ready she moved swiftly towards her pray, not even bothering to hide herself it would be so much sweeter if she taunted him to his face before getting him , when he came to a small clearing and paused, that's when she revealed herself completely

"you really should be more on guard wolf-boy". Derek turned towards the voice surprise melding with anger, surprise at being caught off guard and anger for being so, no one snuck up on him no one. He turned to see the woman who not days earlier had stunted him with a cattle prong 900.000 volts to be exact. He put on his best rape face and stared her down his voice like stone "and you.. should know better then to corner a wolf". She chuckled "a wolf perhaps ,but what have I to fear from a lost cub"

he snarled "if you'd like I can show you how much of a wolf I can be, thou it would not be very beneficial to your health". To his annoyance her smile only broadened "well wolf boy guess what" her voice turned low seductive "im insisting" that was what did it, without a second thought he lunged at her , he would not be mocked his wolf pride would not allow it. His nails were 2 inches from her shoulder when he felt it the itching prick on his arm, he looked down to see a dart the size of a small twig in his fore arm, he scuffed "you think this will subdue me, don't be stupid". She sighed in satisfaction her eyes aglow as she spoke to him "yes that might be a problem if.. well I hadn't used extra heavy duty tranq" he cursed him self and with swift speed backed up from her his eyes widening "yes Derek I came prepared this will bring even your defiant body down".

His mind was racing his his body felt heavy and black was at the rim of his vision, in this kind of situation he did the one thing he could do he turned and with the little energy he still had ran. Kate smirked not even bothering to put much effort into perusing, she jogged after him enjoying the chase despite the futility of it .

Derek moved as fast as his legs would carry him his breath came out in ragging gasps and even blinking took effort , he could feel the woman behind him following ,gaining , while he only seemed to slow her voice trailed behind him as his vision blackened all the more. "not that this isn't fun, but you will tire soon, and were oh were will that leave you"? Derek slowed black was almost all he could see "don't fight it" she purred her voice sounded so far away, the blackness was everywhere it consumed him it owned him and with one labored gasp of air , he willingly surrendered to it.

Kate strode over to her finally unconscious victim, she slid to kneel back on her hunches as she leered over him, she was struck by his innocent sleeping form, his labored gasped had turned to soft evan breaths that only deep sleep could bring, and strong hansom cheeks were graced by abnormally long eyelashes, in short he was stunning so sunning she found herself stroking his cheek. The sleeping form sighed loudly lost in a sleep induced haze , shaking her from her daze , she had no time to waist after all she had the work of dragging her victim to her chosen spot .

And then when he finally woke the games would begin, she could hardly wait .


	3. degration

Kate sneered to herself she was pissed, her newest little toy had yet to awaken even after almost 2 days , she sat crossed legged in her favorite chair cell phone in hand, she had quite the set up she had to admit she had placed a camera overlooking her pets 'new home' and with an app from her cell phone made it so she could cheek up on her prey were ever she was .

The sleeping form lay sprawled over the thinly carpeted floor , eyes closed and peaceful, Kate pursed her lips at the video feed but then smirked, her pets little holding cell was no 5 star hotel room in the least, but by any standers it was a ten compared to what Derek had come home to every night, but it didn't matter Derek wouldn't be seeing his burnt to a crisp dump any time soon. Her grin broadened as movement on the screen grabbed her full attention . she stood from her seat and headed towards the door "well now time to greet sleeping beauty"

The first thing Derek noted as his seances came back to him was the strange sensation that all the power from his body had been drained from his now aching body, and the fact that his jacket had been tacked leaving him in his lose fitting black long sleeved shirt .

The second thing he noted was that this was most definitely not the woods or his home he was in a medium sized stone like thinly carpeted room, witch had nothing in it but a medium foldout wood table, a surprising comfy looking chair and a door that was without a second guess a bathroom.

"Well good morning, little cub its about time you woke up, you kept me waiting for almost 2 days"

Derek mind raced 2 days! 2 days? What the hell had she done to him were was he and most importantly why did he feel so weak. "look at me when I'm talking to you" Derek snapped out of his thoughts at the tone of her voice rage boiling in him,he was not a child he whorled around to face her even as the world spun, but he didn't care he refused to show weakness in front of this woman, thats when he saw the bars, the lamp lit dust silver bars, and the smirking face behind them.

He was seething on the inside the room was all stone except for the front should be wall that was nothing but large metal bars, that seemed to be put there for a passer by's amusement, he growled he was no animal for display wolf like powers or not "were am I" he demanded Kate smirked "why whats wrong you don't like my little den I picked out just for you, its better then that burnt piece of wood you sleep in isn't it" Derek snarled but made no retort he would not play these mind games

he took a deep breath and demanded again this time more insistent "were … am i" Kate quirked a brow at his tone but decided to answer the question regardless. "well dear cub-" "don't call me that" "WELL dear cub, your in a special holding cell we used to use on you wolfs to get information" Derek scuffed "i don't have anything to tell you" Kate put a finger to her lips "shh little cub, its rude to howl when im not done talking yet" Derek seethed he didn't want to submit to the woman's will but he wanted to know the circumstances of his situation so he quieted as Kate continued " this cell was my uncles own little creation these bars are reinforced with silver and special wards that zap power but don't kill neto huh" Derek felt a shutter go down his spine while Kate only smirked "that's right Derek you cant shift, id say all youv got left is some stamina and a twig of healing power... if that"

Derek snarled deep in his throat "you think this can hold me really?" Kate folded her arms in front of her "i don't think wolf boy I know" Derek only glared. Kate clapped her hands together and stared down at her victim "now then you kept me waiting to play with you for quit a while , don't like waiting little cub" Derek felt a twinge of dread shoot through him "that will have to be punished" Derek growled once more and put on his best glare he could in his current situation he refused to give this woman what she wanted... wait!

"What do you want from me" the question was expected but the randomness of it after what they had just been talking about caught her off guard. "nothing of .. to much consequence" let the head games begin! Derek stared at her his eyes hard like stone he hissed and slowly pulled himself to his feet only to fall back to lean against the table for support Kate tilted her head as she watched her prey "you must be starving you haven't eaten in 2 days and the fact that you denied your self dinner dinner the evening before …. you must be famished" Derek looked up at her surprise melding with anger, oh yes she had spied on him

the statement made him cringe inside and he looked up surprised at her, how the hell did she know that, had she- no way what the hell had she been spying on him? He frowned and snarled at her "im _not_ hungry and even if I was I wouldn't eat anything you gave me" at that moment his stomach decided it would be a great idea to growl as loud as it could, Kate let out a small chuckle "tsk tsk little cub its not polite to lie" Derek swallow thickly realizing how thick his tongue was and how empty his stomach was, Kate pulled out a bag a lovely smell wafting out of it , unconsciously he scutted closer and began salivating, Kate smirked "my my not so shy now are we" Kate waved the bag in her hand "if you want this ill be more then happy to give it to you"

Derek snapped out of his daze "would you now, im guessing there's a hitch" Kate lifted a brow "oh nothing to much" "then what" "beg me Derek hale" every fiber of his being screamed no, but his stomach rumbleded louder then anything, taking a deep breath he looked in her eyes for any sigh of mercy there , there was none "is there nothing else" Kate shook her head "beg me" she purred ,Derek groaned and low as a whisper "please" Kate grinned "you'll have to speak up little cub I cant hear you" Derek heaved a breath and once more a little louder "please, please let me have some food" Kate eyed him a moment then nodded approvingly "that will do for now little cub"

she placed the bag on the ground and pushed it through the bars , Derek scooped it up in a second and opened it to view his contains inside warped in tin foil were 2 large pieces of baked chicken a baked potato and a small bottle of water he sniffed at the food his wolf seance of smell was diluted but he could just barley smell her all over it "you made this " he muttered indifferently, Kate nodded "eat, its not Poseidon little cub" Derek was spectacle but began to eat regardless

Kate watched him as he eat her home cooked meal with interest , shed expected him to devourer the meal as soon as he'd gotten his hand on it but instead he took controlled Evan bites. Restraint? Kate asked herself surprised well well well this may just be more interesting then I thought .

Derek itched to scarf down the food as fast as possible but he refused to give her that satisfaction and instead eat slowly and with the pride that still burned in his veins, the humiliation he had to go through to get it had been shameful and quick thou was probably in no way the last, but at least it had gotten him food.


	4. sleep

Authors note: first off id like to apologize for the terrible grammar and spelling, but I have dyslexia _and_ my word program isn't working, so I had to download a crappy writers program that's spell cheek and dictionary both suck, so sorry about that but there's really nothing I can do about it, that being said I do not wish for it to be mentioned in reviews anymore, should it be mentioned u will be blocked, thank you

on that note this chapter is dedicated to freespirit thank you for ur words they made my day ^^

4 sleep

"_will you come into mt parlor said the spider to the fly"_

_the spider and the fly_

Derek felt a wave of grogginess over take him as his stomach was filled and satisfied for the first time in a long while, Kate had watched him in silence as he ate, now she stared at his half lidded eyes with what seemed like hunger that could not be satisfied with food, "are you sleepy again little cub" Derek didn't answer instead only stared at the woman as he leaned on the table to attempt to support himself Kate smirk and turn her back to him to pull out tow big objects from a bag

Derek stared at them in surprises it was a small pillow and blanket, his barley open eyes turned cold "and what will that coast me" Kate chuckled "oh not much" Derek scowled ,Kate cooked an eyebrow "awe don't look at me like that, I mean it, nothing much, you think im lying". Derek sneered he was pretty sure thed had this conversation "would it be the first time"? Kate smirked and began to slowly pace in front of him "for the record little cub, I never actually lied to you, _yet_" Derek sighed and crossed his arms "what exactly must I do this time?" Kate smirked and held both items so they were barley touching the bars, "you have to come and get them from me"

at this point Derek was extremely skeptical "and why oh why would the mighty hunter want that" Kate merely smirked holding the items ever closer "do you want these or not, I assure you its not fun sleeping in the cold with no wolf powers,but if you'd rather..." Kate trailed off Derek sighed again and very slowly made his way over to were Kate stood in all her smirking glory, and reached for the things grasped in her hand but as grasped the items himself he unsurprisingly found himself pulled so he was flat against the bars.

Kate lead her head to the side of his own and tentatively liked and sucked at his earlobe then with a husky seductive voice whispered " will you walk into my parlor said the spider to the fly". Derek snarled "will you get the fuck off said the wolf to the hunter" Kate snickered but withdrew and turning to the small watch on her wrist tsked "my my look at the time, I must be getting home little cub, but don't worry well play again tomorrow, sleeep well" and with that she was gone but Derek stared at the spot she had stood only moments ago, he was aggravated, Kate was his enemy he shouldn't feel any thing for her not even sexually , and yet he was unable to deny the small pleasurable shiver that had run down his spine at the hunters actions. Sighing he decided to try and get some rest, with a ward like kate he'd no doubt need it. He decided against the floor as to him in his current situation it seemed to submissive, nor the chair as he was far to anguish to rest in such a crushing position, that left only the table,sighing he flopped the pillow atop it and climbed on himself next, carelessly throwing the blanket over him and slowly slipping into an uneasy sleep.

Kate stared at the screen, a genuine smile gracing her lips, Derek laid on the table holding the pillow to him his body curled to it like a lover, he looked just like a little wolf cub curled up in its den. 'only hes mine now' Kate thought, then stopped herself when had she stared thinking about him like that? She shook her head turning back to the screen, staring at the still form before her , he was a toy she told herself nothing but a toy for her amusement. Then slamming the cell phone shut claimed into her warm bed, slipped into a sleep filled with dreams of her doing unspeakable things to Derek Hales body, all of witch made her droll.


	5. monster

5 monsters

authors note : another song fic chapter only this one isn't sung just goes along with the chapter, I was super existed to get to this chapter its actually the reason behind the title of this fic and a meager turning point in the interaction between Kate and Derek, as Kate has a moment of humility(even thou its gone in like a second but what else is new) if you haven't heard this song I strongly suggest you do its amazing, had to change some of the lyrics for it to go along with the chapter better,(a lot) im hoping that its pretty self explanatory but if you don't get what I was going for with this another authors note is at the bottom enjoy^^

by the way I own nothing except the plot line or I did until the producers of teen wolf decided that Kate capturing Derek would be a great idea (as of most resent episode, damn it all!) oh well ill take it as just showing how cool I am lol

5 monsters

song: monster by meg and Dia

_there little whispers.(1)  
>Love Me. Love Me.<br>That's all they ask for.  
>Love Me. Love Me.<br>we batter our tiny fists to feel something.  
>Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something<em>

Kate looked at the screen of her phone at the still sleeping form of Derek hale she was flustered torn between 2 very different desires and it wasn't having a positive affect on her. Her blood boiling she slammed the phone shut before climbing into her car and starting it "wear are you going?" Kate looked up to see her brother standing in the garage door way "i have something to take _care_ of" she muttered closing the care door. Chris leaned in through the window "youv been acting strangely lately Kate, like your hiding something or...conflicted" Kate laughed inside her head he had no idea. "im fine ill be back soon"

she drove slowly to her secret hiding place, a million thoughts going through her head, she feared the unthinkable had happened, she had become attached , to think of Derek as more then just a toy... no no no! He was just a toy _nothing_ more... or was he...

_Monsters  
>How should I feel?<br>Creatures lie here.  
>Looking through my window (2)<em>

She pulled up to the hidden cave leading down to the large underground dungeons and various other rooms. She walked through the heavy metal door locking it behind her, she wasted no time in making her way to Derek's holding cell. apone seeing the sleeping form her blood boiled even hotter, how dare he, she thought how dare he sleep soundly while she was so flustered and confused. An insatiable urge to hurt him took her over, to twist him, to torture him, to fuc-. She shook her head and hissed there it was again those annoying thoughts.

Derek was nothing to her, he wasn't even human, he was just a dumb animal as far as she was concerned they all were! But Derek made her think , gave her pause and she wanted to punish him for it. She took a key from her pocket, and with the darkest look in her eyes, and no care of the consciences she step in the cage.

_That night she caged him.  
>Bruised and broke him.<br>she struggled closer.  
>Then she stole him.<br>Violet wrists and then his ankles.  
>Silent Pain.<br>Then she slowly saw his nightmares were her dreams._

when Derek awoke the first thing he noticed was how unbecomingly uncomfortable he was, the second was that he was no longer alone in the cage that was now his "home", his eyes adjusted to see Kate standing over him a smirk on her face, the third and ironically last, was that he was quite effectively tied down to the table that not the night before had served as his bed. His hands were tided down by means of rope in way that made anything above the knuckles hang off slightly, his ankles tied in a similar way

"what is this" he demanded, hed been expecting something of this nature from Kate, that didn't mean he liked it. Kate leaned over him so her arms were on either side of him her hair tickling his nose. For a moment she just stared at him then without warning she crashed her lips to his with surprising and demanding force, her nails were clawing at his sides with a harshness that drew thin lines of blood, he squired under her the actions unwelcome and almost unbearable without his powers. she broke away to allow both of them to breath then proceed to lick away the blood from his sides. "what are you doing" he demanded again she sneered and moved away from him "it doesn't matter what I do to you or weather you want it, you are bond and I am not" her words sent shivers down his spine

he knew Kate had a sadistic streak but he had yet to see it and her current sate of mood and actions sent twinges of fear through his whole body, she walked around the table circling it like a cat would a mouse "in fact as my captive you have no right at all, your lucky iv been this kind, not that you deserve it your just a mindless monster just like... the rest of your family" Kate spoke the last 5 words with a tone of what was probably the closest to sympathy she could get at the moment but it didn't matter the statement was an insult regardless one that sent his blood boiling erasing all fear and leaving only raw determination when he spoke it was firm and almost a growl his eyes dark with anger. "**you** **don't** know **anything**, you have no idea what they were...to me" Kate stopped pacing caught off guard by the raw power of his words and the sadness behind them, for a moment she felt a sliver of guilt crawl throw her body to rest in her stomach, her voice was a whisper when she spoke "wh..what?"

_Monsters  
>How should I feel?<br>Creatures lie here.  
>Looking through your windows.<br>Can you still (3)  
>Hear their voices.<br>glass child.(4)  
>Have you any regrets.<em>

Derek looked up at her his eyes full of defiance "you heard what i SAID, you hunters think you have everything figured out, that were monsters that don't think or love and do nothing but kill but that's not it at all,that's just the excuses you use to justify gunning down your neighbors. There not just animals there mothers and fathers and brothers and sisters aunts and uncles they have families and life's , but you don't even try to see it that way because were different from you, yes some werewolf's kill people but know what some people kill people to, you cant judge an entire race on what 1 out of 10 people do or humanity would be just as bad, don't you dare talk about what you don't even understand"

she was taken aback by the passion of the words and the unmoving truth they seemed to hold in them "Derek i-" "you think I cant feel! you have no idea how hard it was to lose everything first everyone in that house then Laura I have nothing left! witch ever one of _you_ did it , have no idea what you took from me, I feel it everyday in that house, all we wanted to do was live and let live especially Laura, she didn't deserve to die, we never hurt anyone we were careful we had control but that wasn't enough for you was it, GOD I CAN STILL HEAR THEM SCREAMING!

that she could believe even through all shed been taught, because she could to, she could see it all as if it was yesterday , an act that couldn't be taken back ,she stared down at Derek a feeling swept through her a feeling that made her feel very small more human then shed ever felt, if she knew it well enough she would have known it was humility mixed with guilt, an emotional cocktail that would bring the strongest man to his knees

_monster._

_How should I feel_

_tear the walls down_

_let ours wounds be healed_

_cause wev both lied _

she leaned over him again as she had before only this time her face mere inches from his own he stared up at her his eyes calm and evermore gray, when he spoke it was but a whisper "who's the real monster?" she leaned forward kissing him again only this time it was gentle and held a tenderness that was uncharacteristic of her, as she kissed him she reached above him undid the rope on his wrist then she drew back to look him in the eyes "i don't know" she walked out of the cage and locked it behind her she feed him gave him a warm rag to clean up the blood and surprising even herself let him be for the rest of the day. But for only a day.

_Monster  
>How should you feel?<br>Tore his life down.(5)  
>Let there skin be pealed.<br>The darkened sky's.  
>Full of glow flies.<br>Light the kerosene.  
>Their cry's tattooed in your veins, yeah<em>

Authors note: so here are some points since I used a more metaphoric way of going about this …

_(1)there little whispers love me love me _

this is referring to both sides(werewolf's and hunters) being more the same then they realize in that both just really want to live and love

_(2)Creatures lie here .Looking through my window_

this is a metaphor for Kate in the beginning the windows are her eyes(eyes are the windows to the sole) and the creatures are the darkness in them

_(3)Can you still Hear their voices._

Is referring to Kate hearing the screams of Derek family when she lit the fire

_(4)glass child. Have you any regrets._

This is once again referring to Kate she is the "glass child" as she acts tough but just like anyone else has weaknesses and have you any regrets referrers to her basicly destroying Derek's life and his family and starting to feel guilty because she is falling in love with him

_(5)Tore his life down. Let there skin be pealed_

this just refers to Derek's life being turn apart when he lost his family, and the let there skin be pealed refers to the hales being slowly burned to death

so that's it folks hope you enjoyed ill update the next chapter soon^^


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there guys sorry its taken me so long to update ( I know how annoying that can be) but iv been super busy however I made a pact with myself for the new year that I am going to try to update at least once a week so you can expect to hear from me more offten :) I want to thank all how have been following this story and for your patience ann now without further a due chapter 5 :)

chapter 6 conflicted

Kate griped the phone in her hand tile her knuckles were white her hand trembling with the effort , she wasn't sure what to do with herself , emotions of all kinds were rolling thru her like waves and crashing into each other with such force that it made her head spin.

She had gotten back to the house after her little encounter with wolf boy not even 20 minuet ago and all she could do was stare at his image thru the camera via her phone , like a kidnapper obsessing over there latest catch . She no longer knew what to do or what she wanted , the words hed spoken , the question hed asked that she couldn't bring to ask herself , still echoed smoothly and clearly in her frazzled mind .

No matter how she tried to deny it in head , she felt guilt , she felt sorrow , and today as she had looked into the smoldering anger of deep pools of blue , she had felt something she hadn't seance the day she had made her first kill during a hunt , she felt conflicted . She still had feeling Derek , after everything and all this time they fluttered in her stomach sending jolts of confused pain to the racing core of her being .

In utter frustration she threw the phone a crossed the room resulting in a loud crack and it spilting in half . She sighed and ran her hands thru her tangled hair , Chris would never let her hear the end of it if she put a dent in his wall .

As if hearing her thoughts , her brother came flying into the room a worried frown marring his face _hem well speak of the devil and he may just appear. _Chris frowned deeper when his wondering eyes came to a dent in his wall and a now useless cell phone beneath it .

"

Kate-"? "it slipped ." "like hell." she sighed again and crossed her arms "what is it Chris?" he snorted and locked eyes with her "what is it ? , youv been out of commission for almost 4 days I cant reach you on your cell and now I walk in and your having a mental break down, and you ask me what I want ?" his voice was soft and calm but with an edge to it that demanded an answer .

"i am not having a mental break down _brother_" it was a dangerous hiss between her lips that was cloes to a snarl but she didn't care , her big brother pestering her was the last thing she could handle right now "could have fool me sis" she hummed and sat on her bed "youv been acting strangely Kate ..does it have anything to do with the hale boy ?"

the last part of his question was low and whispered , and it made her blood freeze in her veins , he couldn't know , shed been to careful, the holding cell shed placed Derek in hadn't been in use in years no one went there and shed kept her phone as close as one might keep a charm they feared they'd be cursed without . No her brother couldn't know .

"what do you mean?" she looked him in the eyes faking interest and curiosity. "as far as we know hes missing and not even our best trackers can get a mark on his location ." "oh? How unfortunate." she folded her arms over her chest and stood up again her brow arching over her narrowed eyes " but what would that have to do with me ?"

chris in turn arched his own eye brow leaning on the door frame not giving an inch as usual "well I don't know Kate , you and him go way back don't you hes always seemed to give you some _trouble." _

this time she did snarl at the jab, Derek had eluded her many times during hunts , in fact that scruffily little wolf was the only exception to her other wise spotless record , and her _dear _brother never let her forget it . "don't start with me Chris , im not in the mood !" he leaned of the door frame and stood tall crossing his arms over his chest and taking a few slow steps into the room "shouldn't I ? come to think of it you stared acting this way around the same time we lost track of him." she snorted and turned to looked away from him moving a few steps to stand by the window " I wouldn't know anything about that."

Chris breathed deeply behind her as if in annoyance , "if I find out your hiding anything Kate-" "you wont" he took a deep breath once again and sighed before continuing " I know you Kate , and I know your up to something , and what ever it is has to do with...him , you'd better know where your loyalties lie ." with that he turned and left the room roughly closing the door behind him .

Kate's fist balled into fist at her sides but this time she refrained from breaking anything, tho she desperately wanted to she was even more agitated then shed been before , once again she found herself asking questions she didnt want to ask herself seance the day she became a hunter , and each and ever one revolved around a werewolf named Derek hale …

..yes Kate argent was one conflicted woman indeed , and it was only a matter of time before the protective walls shed built around her very being were ripped apart completely .


End file.
